clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Arrows
The Arrows card is unlocked from the Training Camp (Tutorial). It is an area damage spell with a very wide radius and low-moderate damage that quickly launches three volleys in a row. An Arrows card costs 3 Elixir to cast. Strategy *Arrows are extremely effective against large swarms of low health troops such as the Minion Horde or Goblin Gang. They cost 1 more Elixir than Zap, but they have a larger area of effect and also deal more damage, being able to fully kill Minions up to two levels higher than themselves. *The spell can be used to finish off buildings that are extremely low on hitpoints. This is, however, discouraged unless another vulnerable unit is played in the area so that it isn't a negative Elixir and value trade. *Keep in mind that Arrows has a short but noticeable travel time but since its radius is so large, it is unlikely that you will miss your target. Arrows can also be played preemptively to instantly destroy any swarms played. This is particularly useful when playing high DPS cards such as Prince or Graveyard to clear swarms. *Arrows synergize well with Graveyard due to being a cheap spell that can finish off defending Guards, Archers, or Minions by itself, allowing more Skeletons to stay alive and deal damage to the tower. *Arrows are a neutral counter to Goblin Barrel. When the opponent throws the Goblin Barrel, fire Arrows immediately once the Goblins spawn, and they will be instantly destroyed. *A common tactic players use is to bait the opponent to use their Arrows to take out low hitpoint troops. Then, players will deploy troops which the opponent cannot counter easily without Arrows such as the Goblin Barrel and Minion Horde. However, keep in mind that the opponent may also have other area damage spells or troops, such as the Zap, Fireball, and Wizard. *This card is very similar to The Log in function with certain differences. While the Arrows card is more expensive, it has the ability to damage air troops and hits a larger area. However, Arrows doesn't have the knockback or the unique rectangular radius that The Log does. *A full burst of Arrows eliminates a Princess or Dart Goblin one level higher and a Bomber 3 levels lower, as well as equally levelled Archers and Guards. Two volleys eliminate Minions, both types of Goblin, and an Ice Spirit, while a single volley is enough to take out Skeletons, Bats, and Fire Spirits. *Due to its burst-fire trait, the Arrows makes for an excellent prediction spell, denying an area for about half a second. History *The Arrows card was released with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 2/2/16, the February 2016 Update decreased the Arrows' damage by 4%. *On 19/2/16, the Balance Update decreased the Arrows' Crown Tower damage by 20%. *On 13/3/17, the March 2017 Update increased the travel speed of the Arrows by 33%. *On 12/12/17, a Balance Update decreased the Arrow’s Crown Tower damage from 40% to 35% of the full damage. *On 3/6/19, a Balance Update increased the travel speed of the Arrows by 37% (800 units -> 1100 units). *On 27/11/19, a Balance Update increased the Arrows' damage by 23%, and made them shoot three volleys of arrows instead of one, with the total damage split evenly between each volley. Trivia *The Arrows and the Goblin Barrel are the only spells launched from the King's Tower which do not push back any troops. *Level 12 or 13 Arrows can one-shot level 1 and 2 Barbarians. *Arrows can kill Minions up to 2 levels higher. *Arrows can kill all Princesses, Dart Goblins, and Rascal Girls 1 level higher. de:Pfeile es:Flechas fr:Flèches it:Frecce ja:矢の雨 ru:Стрелы